1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pocket billiard tables, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing the size of a billiard table pocket to convert a pocket billiard table into a snooker table or as a practice aid intended to sharpen the skills of pool shooters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of pool table conversion inserts it has commonly been suggested that standard pocket billiard tables may be converted to snooker and billiard tables by the use of plugs which extend the rails at least further into the pocket and sometimes across the pocket.
These devices have typically been of a fairly permanent nature, being attached to the table by drilling and through the use of screws. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,949, issued Mar. 8, 1977 to Lee discloses the use of a pair of plug assemblies affixed to the ends of the rails adjacent the ball entry portion of the pocket. These plug assemblies, however, are attached to the rails by wood screws extending through the plugs and into the rails themselves. Despite Lee's claims that the plugs are easily installed and easily removed the alteration is more in the nature of a permanent change. While these plugs are admittedly removable, the difficulty of initial installation and the time required for later removal and installation makes this solution undesirable in that it precludes quick and easy conversion between pocket billiards and snooker.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.